Reminiscing
by Arones
Summary: It all started with the wine.


"_Here." He spilled the wine as he attempted to pour her another glass. She was giggling madly at him as they sat on the floor of her flat on the other side of the city from Oxford. She had only been a student for a little under a full semester and had made fast friends with this crazy Serbian that was constantly flirting and forever challenging her. _

_She picked up the thick glass and lifted it to her lips taking a long sip. Her speech was slightly slurred but they had a school break and didn't have to be up in the morning. Hence the after midnight stroll, wine and fire. Nikola was an unusual one, he was constantly wiping his hands and cleaning them, he rarely touched anything and never touched people, but that night he'd made a few exceptions. She giggled and turned to look into the fire, her eyes twinkling. _

"_Why, Helen, whatever has taken ahold of you?" He finished his own glass and poured more._

"_Why, dear Nikola." She mimicked his tone, her eyes narrowing in a smile, "I believe your wine has taken quite a hold on me." Her cheeks were burning red and she was giving him a brilliant smile. She'd let her hair down that evening and Nikola's fingers were itching to run through the long and obviously tangled locks. Helen had caught him looking and her smile faltered only slightly. Another hour and two more glasses and she really couldn't stop giggling. It seemed as though everything he said caused her to laugh; it also seemed as if the fire was far too warm for her liking. She toed off her boots after unlacing them. Wiggling her toes, she turned her body to lean heavily against his upright form. The move was unexpected because she felt his body slightly teeter back before catching himself and sitting back up. _

_He didn't know what to do with his hand so he lightly placed it on her arm. Helen turned her head into his neck and drew in a deep breath. He smelt so clean. Nikola took another sip of the wine and finally let his fingers reach into her hair. She smiled at the move and unlaced the top of her dress drawing in a deep breath as the cool air reached between her breasts and her overly heated skin began to cool. She had a slight sweat to her, but Nikola was sure that the sheen just made her glow even more. "You're so beautiful, Helen. Golden locks and eyes blue like the summer sky…" He started to trail off, his fingers moving in an unknown pattern. "Do you not see the way you make even the grandest of men blush?"_

"_Hmmm?" Her eyes were closed and she nuzzled her face into his neck. His body seemed as hot as hers. _

"_It is quite unfortunate that were you born British; we could have been great together."_

"_Nikola…" She chided and swatted at his arm that was holding them up. She was giggling again and quickly moved up to press her lips to his. It was hasty and it was short. Pulling back and biting her lower lip, Helen lowered her lashes and her cheeks reddened. It was not from wine or the fire. Seconds passed until she raised her eyes to his face, the blue locking on slate blue and determination set in her features. "Have you ever been with a woman?"_

_He was practically choking, was she asking what he thought she was asking? "Y-yes. Have you ever been with a man?"_

She was sipping at her own glass of wine and grinned when she realized that her longtime friend and sometimes lover was absolutely drunk. It had been over one hundred years since she had seen him that way and she was sure that he was not going to enjoy the morning. She was giggling over some innuendo that he'd said when she realized that perhaps she was a little beyond buzzed as well. Taking another sip, she shrugged inwardly deciding that a little more couldn't hurt.

"Nikola perhaps you should slow down." She'd said it in response to him standing and attempting to walk over and grasp the bottle of brandy she always had on hand. He was swaying from side to side and he stumbled slightly.

Turning to face her with the bottle in hand he wiggled his eyebrows. "Or speed things up." He gave her a cocky grin and returned to open and pour the bottle, spilling some of the contents onto the table that held their glasses. He was resting against the edge of the couch when she felt her necklace pull at her skin and start to chafe the sides of her neck. She glanced down and saw the pendant in the air sliding back and forth on the chain. Flicking her eyes up, she narrowed them and scrunched her nose slightly.

"Really Nikola?"

"Couldn't help myself." He put his finger by his mouth and let the metal drop back onto her chest. "You know, back in the day…" Starting and drawling it out as long as possible, he swirled his glass before taking another sip judging the flavor. "You never would have been caught wearing something so scandalous."

"Of course I would have… had they made it." Drinking from her own glass, she gave him a quick smile.

"Ahhh right. Helen Magnus, whore of the town." He was grinning at her incredulous look.

"Nikola…"

His hand was spinning in circles the brandy swirling in the glass. "Oh don't mind me, still wallowing in self-pity."

"You're drunk."

"Hardly."

Helen reached forward and grabbed his glass before he upturned all the contents. She set it down and smirked at his pout when she swatted his hand after he reached to grab it again. "You've had quite enough. Alcohol obviously affects you now that you're mortal again."

"You wound me, Helen." Being overly dramatic he flurried a hand in the air and made to stand. She giggled when he fell back onto the couch after not making it far.

Taking a long pull from her own glass she slid in closer to him. "Do you remember the first time we had wine?"

"All too clearly. 1886, late in the year…Oxford." His teeth shown in his smile and he pulled her glass from her fingers and downed the rest of it before she could protest. "Pray tell, Helen, whatever did get into you that night?"

Helen smirked and rested both palms on her thighs. "Come Nikola, walk me to my room." He wasn't going to let the opportunity slide, taking her hand he looped it through his arm and started to walk down the hall. She was unusually quiet on their trek but that didn't stop him from talking.

_She was biting her lip again, but she didn't answer him. Instead she moved slightly forward and let her lips lock on his. Her knees were starting to hurt slightly but she didn't care so long his mouth didn't leave hers. She hadn't been kissed this thoroughly ever. Nikola eventually gave in and raised a hand to her arm running it up and down until he could cup her cheeks. He laid back, knocking the two wine glasses over, the liquid soaking into his clothes and her skirts. Ignoring it he started at the buttons at the back of her dress. He had them undone and his hand was skimming inside to feel her corset rise and fall as she breathed deeply. _

_Kissing a line down his neck she pulled at his overcoat and shirt until she found his smooth flesh. There was no hair on his body. She could see his ribs, his nipples hard and pink as her hands flitted over the skin. She tisked at him. "You are far too skinny, Nikola. We must add some weight to your bones." _

_His eyes narrowed at her. "I could easily say quite the same about you, dear Helen." He pulled at her sleeves until they were down her arms but he gave up all too quickly. Too many layers. Sitting up, Nikola pushed her back until she landed plump on her bum. He grinned when she scowled and started to feast on her neck and chest. He pulled her corset down, the front lacing that was already undone helping. He tugged until he could reach in and pull out her full breast. Letting his tongue slide over his lips, he bent his hand to watch his thumb glide over her nipple. Bending further his lips closed on her breast and Helen gasped at the warm heat that surrounded her. Her head started to spin and she lowered herself back onto the wet floor, her skirts billowing around her body. Nikola followed her, settling his body weight in between her legs so that he could still ravish at her skin. It was so soft, smooth as silk. _

_Fingers slid over her curves and through the material that was rough and abrasive. It was so unlike her flesh. "Helen, darling… you are absolutely ravishing."_

_There was a small noise in the back of her throat when he slid his fingers up her skirts and his mouth over her other breast. Helen's nipple hardened on contact. "You are far better at this when your mouth occupied, perhaps you should heed that as advice and take proper course of action." She slipped her fingers into his dark hair and pulled when he bit down slightly. _

_Moving to speak she thwarted his attempts and tugged his head to her mouth before he could voice any retort. Helen moved her hands to try and get his clothes off but he resisted her. Instead, Nikola moved down her body and lifted her legs until they were bent. Slipping as much material off and away from her as possible, he unbuttoned his own pants and lay back down. Her body was heat and silk. Once again Nikola set his lips against her chest while she wiggled her hands onto his skin and squirmed under him letting his body rub teasingly. _

As soon as they made it into the door and it was closed Helen had her lips on his. Nikola was quick to catch on and cupped her cheeks pressing her back into the doorway until her back was firmly set against it. He ran his hands down her sides to the flare of her hips. Making small swirls with his thumbs right over her hip bones he plunged his tongue into her mouth while her hands roved over his back.

Unbuttoning his vest she had it off him quickly before starting on his shirt. Nikola was easily following her lead and started on her blouse. He pulled the zipper of her skirt down while sliding the material from her shoulders and unclasped her bra all in one swift magnetic move. When she looked at him the glance he gave was smug and pleased. Helen pulled his face back to hers and started to pull his clothes of his body. Starting in on her neck he heard the sound that caught in the back of her throat and it wasn't long until her fingers were teasing at his skin.

She pulled at his nipples and turned her head so that he would have better access to her own skin. Stepping out of her shoes, Helen pushed him and slid his pants and boxers down quickly all the while effectively moving him toward the bed. Nikola had the last piece of material off her before he shoved her down onto the mattress. Following right behind he clambered on top and pressed kisses down her chest. She was beautiful when she was naked. Gently tracing fingers over her skin he watched as the goose bumps rose and her breathing increased.

"You know, Helen—"

"Remember to always keep your mouth occupied." He grinned when he realized what she was referring to and he set about making her groan and writhe. His tongue was sliding in circles as his teeth scraped, his fingers probed and her hips were bucking against him. Nikola was smirking when he emerged from between her legs and slid up her body to press his mouth generously against hers.

"We certainly don't do this often enough, Helen. You should give in to my charms on a far more regular basis." His nail on his pointer finger moved down her chest and ribcage to dip back inside of her.

"Nikola…" Her voice was low and testy; she didn't want to be teased.

The man above her smirked, "Oh come of it Helen, you know you like it. Why else would you have put up with it all these years?"

"I'm starting to regret that." It was muttered quietly and left on a gasp when he pressed his thumb into her. Her body jerked at the sensation and Nikola was once again very pleased with himself. "Nikola, get on with it." She blew a stream of hair to move her bangs from her eyes and glared at him.

"Helen Magnus, getting more and more demanding each year. However shall we survive the next century?" Her eyebrows rose and her eyes narrowed. Before she could speak the thrust two fingers in her and had her mewling under him once again. Lips closed over her breast as the waves began to roll through her body and built up in her core. She was biting her lip and swallowing the noises that were threatening to emerge. She was spasming around him in no time and Nikola was quite satisfied. Helen on the other hand flipped their bodies until she was straddling him.

_Biting her lip she waited for him to move into her. Nikola did not disappoint. Only a few seconds longer and he was pressing slowly into her. Helen arched her body in anticipation as he slid back out and started in again. Mewling in the back of her throat as the slow pace continued she started to breathe heavily, each intake shorter than the former. He reached out his hand to steady their bodies and set it in the spilled wine, his fingers slipping and causing him to lose momentum and fall on her. Huffing out a breath, Nikola ignored the falter and started again. He twisted slightly until he could rest his weight on one arm and slide his other hand between their bodies. Bringing her up higher he watched as her body trembled under his and small noises were made in the back of her throat each time she tried to breathe and swallow. _

_His hips were crushing hers. Helen was unable to lift her legs any higher because of the restriction of the clothing and that forced his hips to hit her at a very odd and somewhat painful angle. Ignoring the feeling she focused only on the slide and pull of his fingers. Nikola felt when her legs began to shake and made sure to keep the pattern he had established. She was clenching at him suddenly and he was still sliding in and out of her. A few more minutes and she felt the heat from his body pool into her own. He kissed her again, slowly for a very long time until he was sure she was calm. "Helen, darling, forgive me but I must take my leave."_

"_Whatever for?"_

_Nikola moved away from her and began to redress as much as he had undressed. "I need to take a very long bath, and I'm afraid that is not something I can accomplish here. Take no offense to it mind you."_

Nikola pressed both hands into her thighs and squeezed. Bending low, Helen caught his lip between her teeth and sucked the skin until his nails were digging deeply into the backs of her legs. Rising slightly, she guided him and slide down quickly. Her juices ran down to his body when hers rose and fell against him. Nikola was enamored with the way her breasts were bouncing in front of his face. He gave in and reached forward to brush his palms over the hardened nipples. His hips were moving in time with her body and Helen was using her inner muscles to pull and drag at him. Before he knew it he was spilling hotly into her and she was moving down to rest her body against his.

She was smiling and giggling as the dizzy waves from orgasming, physical movement and alcohol seemed to hit her at once. Helen turned his face so that their lips could once again meet softly. Lingering as long as possibly she slowly moved away when she felt his body start to move and wiggle in discomfort. Being naked in bed was not something that Nikola Tesla did well. "Helen—"

"No, Nikola, not tonight."

"Well, why not? It's not going to be that long; I just need to clean up. You don't understand these things, Helen."

She spoke slowly for emphasis and to prove her point. "The last time I let you take a bath afterwards you didn't emerge for more than six hours, Nikola. I'll not have it this time." When he went to protest she growled his name low.

"Fine, but if I catch ill I expect the best care." He lay back fully on the bed and grinned at her. "We do make a good couple now don't we?"

"Oh dear lord. Get out." She pointed at the door. Leaning over her again he kissed her quickly before pulling on his clothes and leaving with a wink.

* * *

A/N: So this is my first official Helen/Nikola piece. I sincerely hope you liked it. There might be more to come, I don't know. Hard for me to channel Nikola, harder for me to channel period pieces so this was difficult on two fronts. Thank you to GhostPenWriter and PoorQueeQueg for the vote of confidence and then help. Love you two! ~~Arones


End file.
